


Daijoubu

by Umiushida



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiushida/pseuds/Umiushida
Summary: Rin loves and feels loved; and he couldn't ask for more.





	Daijoubu

_"How are you?"_

 

Rin remembered how those were the first words that left his (now) husband's lips the morning after they made love for the first time. 

 

_His husband..._

 

It was such an alien word for Rin and yet, it felt so good, so _right_. He smiled.

 

It was a simple question, one that people often say just for the sake of conversation, without putting so much thoughts into its real meaning... and here he was. Head over heels in love with him. _More and more and more_. If that was even possible. 

 

(Because there was a time where he'd doubted his own worth and the chances of getting someone so bright to love him. No matters how much, he realized later, _that_ someone did for him. But now, oh now, to hell with his insecurities. Because he knew better now, he knew how damn much Haru adored him and cherished him)

 

It was in the little things like that. In the mix of guilt and concern he remembered in his expression when he asked, and in his very attentive look as if he had been awake for a while. It was in the way he had touched his hair and his face and every part of his body the night prior to that morning, and the way he had clung to Rin's hips and had for a moment--once more (and this time not in a pool or under a Cherry Blossom but between erratic and almost frenzied movements), lost himself in Rin while still trying to hold back.

 

Because Haru cared so much... because even in his inexperience, he still was trying to put Rin before his raw desire.

 

And _Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin... I've loved you... for so long..._

 

And _"Shh, Haru..." A hold on his face and a kiss on the frown of his eyebrows, on his nose. "I'm here." Another kiss on the corner of his lips, on his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere."_

 

And _please Haru please never stop looking at me like this... I'm sorry I made you feel like I could leave you easily behind..._ Rin suddenly felt Haru's grip on his waist tighten, waking him up from his reverie.

 

"Rin," Haru mumbled before kissing softly the back of his neck. "Go back to sleep."

 

A mischievous smile appeared on Rin's face as he thought about how just a couple of hours ago, Haru showed him the same passion and love but this time, without trying to hold back. Because, even if he had become more controlled and gentler over the years (and Rin loved for sure the way Haru will slowly, almost teasing, reach between their bodies and run his fingers through his torso with such tenderness until grabbing his most intimate part; following thoughtfully his own action with his eyes), there were also moments where he loved Rin vehemently, almost aggressively, with no restraint.

Rin loved it just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> On the title and _*"How are you?"_ : The reason behind this (poor attempt of a) drabble was me picturing Rin waking up and for this word being the first thing he hears in the morning after Haru's and his first time. And yes, in Japanese because of obvious reasons.
> 
> I know that "Are you ok?" or "How are you feeling?" would work better in English but it was important for me to make Rin analyze its use. It's also a good thing, I guess, that Haru is a man of few words _*dies*_


End file.
